


I'm Always Ready When I'm With You

by FictionPenned



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: Bill and Rose take a leap of faith together.Written for Little Black Dress Flash Exchange 2020.
Relationships: Bill Potts/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	I'm Always Ready When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



Bill and Rose stand together, their shoulders brushing and vortex manipulators strapped tightly to their wrists as they contemplate their next leap into the unknown.  
  
There is a certain easiness that exists between them, born of the comfort of a space well-known and well-trod, the brightness of a smile returned, and the glow of contentment that one finds in the company of a similar spirit. It is one thing to be the rare person who is born with a call to adventure in their heart, and quite another to grow into your calling and find someone who shares it. If it had not been for the Doctor and the TARDIS, Bill and Rose might not have met. The Doctor brought them together, and the TARDIS facilitated their connection. The ship shoved their bedrooms side-by-side, cast them in glowing lights so affectionate and warm that their moments together took on the rosy tambour of a blush, and carried thoughts and words and whispered secrets to places they might not otherwise have reached. 

Every kiss, every smile, every moment when they rescue a planet or save a child reminds them of those early days when love and trouble and their friendship with the Doctor wove an inexorable song throughout their lives. 

However, Bill and Rose have recently struck out on their own, operating completely independent from the Time Lord and the TARDIS. The couple built their relationship on saving others and hopping across the universe, a new place and a new rescue and a new adventure every single day, but lately, they have begun to slow down. Now, they work together to help planets and people rebuild their lives in the wake of struggle. They linger for much longer than the Doctor used to, dedicating their service to one planet at a time, staying for however long they are needed before they eventually pack up shop and move on to the next job.  
  
It is a different life, led at a much different pace, but they have found that the change suits their relationship splendidly. Slowing down gives them time to love a little harder, laugh a little louder, and live a little deeper. 

"Are you ready?" Bill asks as she turns to look at her partner, eyebrows raised in a playful echo of the question.

Rose smiles in reply. It is bright and beautiful and incredibly warm — the kind of smile that could blind a person. "Always." 

With joined hands and a deep breath, they enter their shared coordinates, indulge in one more adoring glance, and disappear together into the vortex, leaving only an echo in their wake. 


End file.
